


A Verger Christmas

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Marlana - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Alana and Margot get a little distracted while trying to wrap presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/gifts).



> For my friend and collaborator MaddyHughes, the Margot to my Alana. Merry Christmas!

MUSKRAT FARM  
CHRISTMAS EVE

 

Margot was seated in the downstairs parlour amid a sea of paper, ribbon and stellotape. 

 

Alana bit back a smile as she watched her wife trying to wrap a devilishly-shaped plush dinosaur, silently counting down the seconds until Margot’s outburst of frustration.

 

“God damn it, ‘Lana!” She growled, her cheeks flushed “Why couldn’t we just get the butler to do the wrapping?!”

 

Alana reached for the package, carefully finishing the wrapping as she responded calmly to Margot, looking her in the eye. “It’s all part of being a parent. Morgan is the most important thing in our world, do you want him to think we only care enough about him to pay someone else to do it?”

 

She set the package aside, reaching for Margot’s hand and kissing the back of it. “More eggnog? We don’t want Morgan thinking Santa’s a lightweight.”

 

Margot snorted, her breasts hanging over Alana’s face as she leaned over to pick up the cup. She felt Alana’s hands close over them, massaging as she inhaled Margot’s scent.

 

“‘Lana.” Margot moaned, somehow managing to set the cup back down without spilling it. She wrenched the brunette’s head back by her hair, showering her lips with rough kisses. Then she groaned, casting her eye over the plethora of gifts that remained to be wrapped.

 

“We’ve still got so much to do…” Margot pouted.

 

Alana smiled wickedly “Morgan won’t be up until 4 or 5, we’ve still got plenty of time.” She tugged at the knot on Margot’s scarf, waves of delicate fragrance washing over Alana as she pressed her nose to Margot’s neck.

 

Her mouth followed, nipping and biting the tender skin, refreshing marks that were on their way to fading. Alana could feel Margot’s pulse begin to thrum beneath her lips, but she continued her slow oral exploration of Margot’s decolletage, unbuttoning the shirt that was obstructing her.

 

Margot settled her hands lightly in Alana’s hair, not seeking to guide her movements, but eager for her lips to continue their path down her breasts. She wasn’t disappointed. 

 

Alana soon suckled her aching breasts through the lace of Margot’s bra. Teasing, but only a little. It was all the impetus Margot needed to unbutton Alana’s delicate merino cardigan and the white blouse beneath it, fingers dipping beneath to fabric to knead and twist Alana’s perfect handfuls expertly.

 

Suddenly, Alana threw her weight against Margot, straddled her waist and pushed her to the floor, narrowly avoiding a yet-to-be-wrapped Lego set. 

 

The brunette arched her back as Margot continued to massage her breasts, giving in to her practiced touch for just a moment. Then Alana’s small hands closed tightly around her wife’s wrists, wrenching them away and pinning them above her head.

 

Alana’s head dipped again, her ferocious kisses a warning to Margot to keep still. Fortunately for Alana, Margot had no intention of standing in the way of Alana’s affections, not until she’d come hard under those deft little hands.

 

As Alana kissed down Margot’s body, she used one hand to work her long felt skirt up over her hips. She shivered with lust as her fingers danced over the lace tops of Margot’s stay-up stockings.

 

“Did you wear those for me, baby?” Alana purred, stroking her silky inner thighs. She let her fingertips drift higher, deliberately obscuring Margot’s ability to answer her with lust.

 

Margot knew Alana was tormenting her on purpose, for a very specific reaction, or specific _lack_ of reaction, as the case may be. Her hips rocked upwards, seeking contact.

 

“I’m going to let go of your hands now, Margot. But you’re not going to move them or I’m not going to let you come. Okay?” She glanced up at her lover’s face long enough to see her nod.

 

Satisfied, Alana parted Margot’s legs, at first just observing the forest green silk of her panties. Fuck Margot was beautiful like this, spread before her and all but begging to be touched.

 

Alana bent down, beginning to kiss up Margot’s inner thighs in the same teasing manner her fingers had employed. When she reached the top, she slipped her nose in the fold between Margot’s thigh and vulva, inhaling her musky scent until she felt Margot’s crotch rise and brush her cheek.

 

“Someone’s impatient.” Alana scowled, planting a light kiss on Margot’s clit through the delicate silk before she withdrew out of her reach again.

 

Margot longed to reach for her, to press those perfect red lips against her core. But she knew well enough that if she did so Alana will only redouble her torments and deny her release. And Margot needed this, needed to come screaming Alana’s name on the living room floor.

 

Alana watched Margot tense up, straining at the boundaries she has set. She was beautiful, even with the scars on her chest and her skirt bunched up around her waist. Strong. A survivor. But also infinitely malleable to Alana’s whim.

 

Once the tension in Margot’s body passed, Alana lowered her head again, this time allowing her nose to nudge her wife’s clit as she drew her panties down. Alana splayed a hand across her stomach to brace herself as she slipped two fingers through Margot’s considerable wetness and flicked them up over her clitoris.

 

Margot’s hips rocked against Alana’s hand, and for a minute it seemed the brunette was going to let her off easily. But just as Margot could feel her orgasm looming, Alana withdrew her touch.

 

The whimper Margot emitted was the sweetest sound Alana had ever heard, and she never tired of hearing it. It made her want to keep tormenting Margot and bring her release all at once. 

 

But Alana well knew Margot wouldn’t be sated by a fleeting clitoral orgasm. As she finally closed her mouth over her wife’s cunt, Alana slipped her slick fingers inside her. Not fast or hard enough to bring relief, but just enough to promise some when Alana got bored.

 

For now, the brunette’s tongue worked Margot’s clitoris and labia, occasionally snaking inside her vagina, backing off every time she got too close.

 

Margot was a simpering mess, fingernails digging deep into her own arm as she forced herself to remain as instructed.

 

“ _’Lana._ ” She sobbed. Alana looked up, the note of complete surrender in Margot’s tone was exactly what she had been waiting for. She stole a kiss from her wife as she opened her up with three fingers, then four, smiling as Margot’s eyes rolled back with pleasure.

 

But even that wasn’t enough for Alana, she wanted to feel every clench and ripple, so she folded her thumb against her palm and slipped her fist inside Margot, rubbing her knuckles carefully against her wife’s g-spot. She teased Margot’s pleasure from her until the heiress’ orgasm rolled around Alana’s tight fist, her cries loud and incoherent.

 

Margot grasped blindly for Alana, showering her with kisses as she rocked against her fist, desperate for a second climax.

 

Alana pressed her lips to Margot’s, cradling her cheek as Margot came again. Eventually she stilled, and Alana gently withdrew her hand, laying down beside her wife.

 

Margot found Alana’s hand, pulling it until it was wrapped around Margot’s slender waist. They lay silent for a while as their lust cooled.

 

It was Margot who spoke first. “Are you sure the butler can’t do the wrapping?”

 

Alana laughed, pulling herself up and kissing Margot softly. “Yes. Now I’m going to go get cleaned up, and then we’re going to finish this. Okay?”  
Margot held Alana’s face close a moment longer in order to prolong the kiss. “Okay.” She agreed reluctantly, but she couldn’t help but grin as she watched Alana leave the room.


End file.
